


No more an enemy

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [98]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon - Book, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jaime comforts Brienne, On the way to Lady Stoneheart, Post-Canon, book canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: On their way to Lady Stoneheart, Brienne is woken up by a nightmare.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Many ways to say I love you [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234904
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	No more an enemy

_“No!”_

Jolted out of his sleep, Jaime sits up, his first thought the safety of his companion. One look at Brienne tells him his worry is rightly placed. Her back to him, she’s shaking—a nightmare perhaps. He can hear her breaths leave her with urgency; those fingers clinging on to a handful of the blanket, she’s oblivious of her surroundings, unconscious to all else but what’s tormenting her. 

His own heart racing away wildly into a wilderness he has to chase it to, he edges next to her, gently touches her on the shoulder. “Brienne—”

“I’m fine.” Nothing about the way she sounds seems fine, though. Nor are the shivers that scream into his touch; they’re crying out for comfort—something she wouldn’t bring herself to do. “It was just a nightmare.” 

Stubborn wench! She yearns so badly for a touch of kindness, yet, stupidly confines herself to this fortress she would not let anyone into. The warrior in her has never failed to enthrall him, but at times, it is what he admires in her that frustrates him the most. If only she’d shrug that off and become a woman once in a while. 

If only she’d lower her guard and let him comfort her tonight…

“Brush it aside and try to go back to sleep.” He withdraws his hand. “But if you want to talk about it—”

“You don’t deserve this, Ser Jaime.” Her voice is unusually unstable. Those eyes are lightning before a storm when she turns to him. “I didn’t mean to betray you, but there was nothing else I could do—” Tears follow a vigorous blink, trickling down those long golden eyelashes. These bits and pieces make no sense to him, yet. But her pain, he can feel. So pitiful and stricken she is, that his heart goes out to her. “She has Podrick—” she loses her voice for a moment “—she made me choose between him and you and I—”

“Don’t worry,” he consoles her, wiping away the streams on her cheek. Despite her succumbing to whatever has driven her to lie to him, he’d trust her with his life. “Together, we’ll save him—”

“You don’t understand!” she lashes out, jerking away from his touch. “Lady Catelyn—she—” the tears flow more freely now “—I’m leading you to your death, Ser Jaime. And there’s nothing I can do except hand you over to her and watch her cut you to pieces—”

“Brienne, let me hold you.”

She throws him a look of disbelief. “I’m your enemy, the cause of your impending death and you still want to—”

“Come here.” He wraps his arms around her, pulls her head into his chest. And immediately, she relaxes, her tension ebbing away, easing out into him, her silent sobs receding as she closes her eyes and rests against him. “You don’t have the eyes of an enemy, Brienne.”

Still clinging on to him, she looks up to meet his gaze. “It’s all true—what I just told you. I tricked you into coming with me.”

“I’m certain you had your reasons.” He gently combs his fingers through her hair. “And you had your internal battles to deal with, but my enemy—that you can never be anymore, Brienne.” He smiles, recalling another day, a spiteful duel where nothing meant more to them than to cut each other to pieces. “Our days of antagonism and hatred have ended.”

“I can never swing a sword at you, but she will kill you,” she continues to lament, clutching at his tunic. “You don’t understand—”

“I do, my lady.” 

She goes quiet when he holds her tighter. Those eyes, though, go on with their explanation. Guilt-stricken, they plead helplessly, plead with him to forgive her. “I bear no grudge against you, Brienne,” he murmurs, allaying what’s bothering her. “You took Pod under your wing, so you’re merely doing your duty as a true knight would—protecting the innocent.”

“If I had not told you all this tonight—a true knight’s vow I may have fulfilled, but—” Her fingers claw his shoulders. She buries her face in his chest. “What maiden would be prepared to sacrifice the man she—” 

She doesn’t spell out the rest. But she doesn’t have to. 

Her body trembles against him. Terror and despair, those eyes are, when she tilts her face up again, and yearning, and a strong ache that’s—

“Jaime—” 

Her mouth seeks his, and he meets her half-way. She whispers his name again with an escalating need, and this time, he cannot hold back. They often say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but in his case, crossing paths with her again has sown the seed for this beautiful moment. This kiss is his longing, the dreams he’s been burying away in his chase of what his heart no longer craves. Her breath is bliss, her touch is heaven, her lips, sweeter than the sweetest.

This anticipation is a fire spreading fast, rapidly taking him down. Her lip between his teeth, her chest pressed to his and his arousal heading out of his control, all he wants is to show her how badly he needs her. 

When this breath-stopping moment takes a pause, a life when this is all over, her beautiful eyes crave for, and he wants that for her. He wants to keep her close to his heart, to protect her, to comfort her. He wants this moment with her, he wants _tonight_. His eyes inquire hers, hopes to find what he seeks in them. Another soft murmur of his name—that is all she has for him.

But does he need beyond that? 

He gently undresses her as she peels away his clothes, and when they have nothing to hide from each other, he holds her under the beautiful moonlight that trickles into the tent.

They lie there, his body sprawled on hers, her legs draped around him. His lips find hers again and he sweeps her away with a kiss that has him twitching and aching, every inch of him tingling with the desire he bears for her. The fingers that shyly explore him are a balm to every scar he’s borne, each a soft whisper that his pain is hers. 

Light kisses he places on her wounds, soothes away every nightmare she has suffered. He caresses her, strokes her, stoking her arousal, reaching out to the woman within her. 

Her whimpers are his reward, her moans, driving him deeper into this delicious tease.

She holds him between her thighs; she’s wet, she’s throbbing, she’s in need for more, her soaring cries demanding he end the tease and allay her ache. 

With his first thrust, he gives her his tender touch, many sweet kisses and gentle reassurances.

With the next, he gives her his passion, gives her a glimpse of what he’s been holding back so far.

Every time his hips meet hers, his body grasps hers—this is his desperation, of how badly he has craved this connection. This, he lets her know, when he whispers soft words of affection in her ears. 

With every sigh, every cry of her name, he wants to leave her with something—something that cannot be erased, that will not fade easily. 

Every gasp his kisses meet, he holds on to; he never wants to let go of them, another parting, he promises her, there will never be.

Every jerk, every slap of her hips, every shudder of her thighs, he will, forever, remember. Her agony, he can sense. Her pleasure, he feels, and when he gives her all of it, he gives her more than his body, he becomes more than her lover. He holds her, his embrace a silent word that his comforting arms will always be wrapped around her. That he will always trust her, he tells those trembling lips with his.

That he will always love her, he vows, when he finally becomes one with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do book!canon, but this is one I couldn't resist.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
